


Extra Studying

by gaygoblin11



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygoblin11/pseuds/gaygoblin11
Summary: Nagisa was over at Karma's house when Karma suggests he stays the night. Mostly my boys enjoying each others' company with smut at the end.Also, if you don't like this pairing, than don't read this fic. Please, go read something you like.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 586





	Extra Studying

Dusk was falling rapidly outside the window of Karma's room, making the yellow light of the lamp reflect in the glass. It wasn't six o'clock yet, but Nagisa supposed it was to be expected this late in November. Leaning back on the floor, he stretched his limbs out, yawning, accidentally nudging Karma with his foot, who was focused on the schoolbooks laid out in front of him. 

Looking up from his spot on the carpet, Karma met his gaze. "Tired?" he said, "Or do you need help with something?"

"I'm almost done," Nagisa said, looking down at the paper again. "I just can't figure out the last problem."

He moved over next to him, taking the worksheet and comparing it to his own finished one. Nagisa made to grab Karma's finished paper, but Karma held it out of the way. "Ah, ah," he taunted, "What kind of classmate would I be if I just let you copy?"

"Oh, come on," Nagisa complained, "Since when have you cared about being a responsible classmate?"

"Never," he admitted, smirking. "But it's fun to tease you."

Nagisa was not amused.

"Besides, it's not that hard," Karma added, looking at Nagisa's paper again. "You're just missing a step and it's messing you up." He held up the worksheet so that Nagisa could see.

"Ohh," he said, taking the paper back. The satisfaction of understanding quickly turned into embarrassment and he felt his face go hot.

"It's an easy mistake to make," Karma said, noticing his embarrassment. "I've done it so many times."

Nagisa smiled slightly and grabbed a pencil, erasing his work and doing it over. His bangs fell into his eyes and he attempted to blow them out of the way. His attempt proved to be unsuccessful, because a second later his hair was in his eyes again. He was about to push it back, when Karma brought his hand up and gently brushed it to the side. 

Nagisa froze. 

As if realizing what he's just done, Karma dropped his hand, quickly moving to collect his books from the floor. Finally finished with the worksheet, Nagisa collected his books and stuffed them in his bag.

"Done?" Karma asked. 

Nagisa nodded, zipping up the bag.

"Wanna stay a little longer? We could watch a movie or something. You could even sleep over, my parents wouldn't mind. They won't be home for a while, anyway."

"Sure," Nagisa said, trying not to sound too eager. "Just let me text my mom," he added, getting his phone out. He doubted she'd allow it, but maybe he could talk her into it.

After several minutes of texting back and forth, Nagisa realized the conversation wasn't going anywhere. She wanted him home at seven sharp.

"Just tell her we're doing some extra studying. Doesn't she really want your grades to improve?" Karma said from his bed, looking over Nagisa's shoulder at the phone.

Nagisa turned to look up at him from where he was sitting on the floor, his back against the side of the bed. "You mean just outright lie?"

Karma smirked and rolled over onto his back, examining his nails. "Of course we could do some extra studying as well. Then it wouldn't be a lie."

Nagisa snorted and looked back at the screen, sending the text. 

After a moment, she answered.

Nagisa let out a breath in disbelief. "She's fine with it."

Karma glanced up. "Told ya."

"You're a bad influence," he said, trying to hold back a smile.

Karma raised an eyebrow. "Were you really expecting me to be any other sort of influence?"

Nagisa rolled his eyes. "I guess you have a point."

Karma sat up. "So, is there anything you want to do?" 

"I don't know." He frowned. "What do people usually do on sleepovers?" 

"Other than sleep, you mean?" 

Nagisa rolled his eyes. "Must you be like this?" 

Then, an idea came to him. "Don't people... I don't know, talk about people they like?" 

He regretted saying that immediately 

Karma chuckled. "Sure, if they're twelve." His grin turned devilish. "Why, is there anyone in particular you like, Nagisa-kun?" 

He looked away, face turning red. "Well-I mean-I guess, umm, K-Kayano-san is kind of pretty..." 

Why had he suggested this? And now he was bringing Kayano into this. Well, he dug his own grave, he supposed. 

"How about you?" he said, quickly, trying to stir the conversation away from himself, though he supposed that wasn't the best way to do that. 

"Oh, yes," Karma said, dramatically. "They have hair like the softest silk and eyes like the early spring sky." 

Nagisa scowled. "Okay, there's no need to be sarcastic," he said, grabbing a pillow that Karma had managed to kick off the bed from the floor and playfully throwing it at him. 

It hit him in the chest only because he didn't bother blocking it. "You wound me," he said. "Maybe I was trying to be poetic." 

Nagisa laughed and Karma soon joined in. It wasn't even that funny, but they were both too tired to care. It's been a while since Nagisa felt so...light. 

Eventually, he made his way onto the bed as well, because the floor was starting to hurt. 

"I was wondering if you were planning to stay down there all night," Karma said, making Nagisa take the pillow from him and half-heartedly throw it at him again, despite the close proximity. 

Karma caught it and threw it back, hitting Nagisa on the side of the head, harder than expected. Nagisa's head snapped to the side and he stayed like that for a moment, holding on to the pillow. 

"Oh my-Are you alright?" Karma sounded like he couldn't decide between laughing and being concerned. 

When Nagisa's eyes met his, he stopped talking, probably noticing the murderous gleam in them. "It's on," Nagisa said, before flinging the pillow with all his might. 

Karma dodged it just barely, but was hit by another one, that Nagisa had grabbed from the head of the bed. 

Karma grabbed both of them, laughing. Nagisa had just lost his only weapons. 

Before Karma could react, Nagisa threw his whole body at him, tackling him, the mattress springing with the force. 

Karma's head was hanging off the edge, Nagisa sprawled on top of him. Yet, he was laughing. 

Before he knew it, Nagisa was laughing, too. "I win," he breathed. 

Karma relaxed under him and smirked. "Making a move already, Nagisa-kun? A little forward, are we?" 

Nagisa blushed, pushing himself up. "You've been spending too much time around Bitch-sensei." 

Karma lifted himself on his elbows. "I was just about to say the same to you." He smirk widened, playfully. 

Then, faster than he had time to process, Karma tackled and pinned him down, mirroring what he had just done, except this time, they were turned toward the head of the bed. "Didn't Karasuma say never to let your guard down around an enemy?" he whispered in his ear. 

Nagisa almost shivered. He was breathing hard. The audacity of this boy... 

Yet, he was smiling. This was the most fun he had in ages. But, he was determined to win this. 

Wriggling one hand out of Karma's grip, he cupped Karma's jaw and brought his lips towards his own. 

Karma froze above him. 

For a moment, Nagisa was terrified. What had he done? Had he misinterpreted? 

Then, Karma was kissing him back and Nagisa's mind went blank. He let himself enjoy it for a moment: Karma's lips on his own, his hands tangling in Nagisa's hair, his body pressing against his own. Then, he flipped them over and pinned him down, sitting up and straddling his waist. Panting, he brought his lips to Karma's ear and said, "Who's letting his guard down, now?" 

Karma let out a breathless laugh. "If I wasn't completely smitten with you before, this would have done it."

Nagisa smiled and leaned down to kiss him again, almost moaning when Karma slid his tongue into his mouth, bringing one hand to rest on his waist, the other in his hair. 

Nagisa trailed his own hands down and under Karma's shirt, running his fingers over the toned muscle. He felt Karma tense under him and gasped when he pulled away to trail kisses down his neck, pulling his collar to the side to expose more skin. Karma brought his hand up to unbutton it and paused, looking up, silently asking permission. 

Nagisa nodded and Karma made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt, his mouth back on the soft skin. 

Nagisa shivered, bringing his hands up to tangle in Karma's red hair.

Karma kissed down his chest, then up again, sliding the fabric of Nagisa's shirt down his shoulder to kiss the skin there. 

Nagisa was already breathless and half hard, whimpering at the slightest lap of Karma's tongue against his skin. From where he was sitting, he could tell Karma was just as riled up. 

Before he could stop himself, Nagisa rolled his hips against him. 

They both groaned in pleasure, Karma grabbing ahold of his hips to guide him as he ground down again. 

"Fuck, Nagisa," he groaned, thrusting his hips up to meet Nagisa's halfway. 

Nagisa moaned and pulled him closer, their mouths meeting in a desperate clash of tongues. He grabbed the hem of Karma's shirt and pulled it over his head, pausing for a moment to admire the toned muscles. Running a hand down the glistening skin, he heard Karma's breath hitch. 

A hand under his chin brought his head up, pressing their lips together again. 

Nagisa didn't think he'd ever get tired of this. 

The pleasure almost made his vision blur. He couldn't think. All he could focus on was Karma and Karma's hips grinding into his again and again. 

He let out a moan, breaking the kiss to take a breath. 

Karma slid his hands up, grasping his waist, and somehow pulling them even closer. He buried his face in Nagisa's neck and rolled his hips up harder than before. 

That was almost too much for him. "K-Karma," he whimpered. 

Karma continued with the motion and Nagisa tried his best to keep up. Soon enough, he was coming, Karma close behind him. 

They lay there for a moment, Nagisa's head on Karma's shoulder, tracing a pattern on his chest. Karma's hand was buried in his hair. 

Eventually, Karma said, "I don't really feel like getting an air mattress, now. Are you fine with it?" 

Nagisa offered a soft smile. "Yeah, it's fine." 

Karma nodded, relieved. "You know," he said, "You should really come over more often." 

Nagisa snorted. That wasn't a bad idea.


End file.
